powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Orion Megazord
The Battle Orion Megazord is the combination of the Orion StarZord and Orion Battler. Overview Though it is usually piloted by Leo Red Orion, it also possesses some level of sentience, as it embodies the spirit of the legendary warrior Orion. As such, it is able to move and fight on its own at times, though just like the original SS Explorer spaceship, it only calls out "Orion!". Its finishing move is the Orion Dynamic Strike where the Battle Orion Megazord sends a huge energy blast in the shape of the Orion Orb at the enemy. History The Orion Battler was planned by Orion to be the ultimate weapon against the Neo Alliance, but nothing was heard of its original fate. After the β-Squad Rangers changed history, Ryu Draco took over Orion's role after his death, spreading the legend of the β-Squad Rangers. Among his so-called adventures, he came across the Orion Battler, and oversaw the completion of it, after hearing that Darcon had somehow survived again. Despite its completion, the Orion Orb required to activate the ship could not be found, thus it was buried underground, beneath Orion's grave. Torick, who was in the past as well, put Ryu into cold sleep within the ship, before heading out to look for Dr. Anton himself. In the present, the β-Squad Rangers found the ship and reawakened Ryu. Unfortunately, General Goruga came across the ship's location as well, no thanks to Balan blurting out the existence of the ship due to his personality being twisted by Tobender. With his unwavering courage, Takeo was able to reawaken Orion's spirit, which formed the Orion Orb to summon the Orion StarZord and activate the ship. Later, Takeo, as Leo Red Orion, piloted the transformed Battle Orion Megazord and defeated Magera. Battle Orion Megazord Components Orion StarZord The Orion StarZord is Leo Red Orion's second personal Voyager Zord. It is summoned via the Orion Orb. It can fire blasts from the star emblem at the front, though it is usually docked at the top of the Orion Battler when not in use. During the combination, the Zord forms the right arm and club of the Battle Orion Megazord. Orion Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Orion Battler The Orion Battler is the successor to the SS Explorer spaceship, bearing an identical cockpit and being able to house the other Voyager Zords within. Unlike the original Explorer spaceship, the Orion Battler now has advanced weapon capabilities, such as the Orion Missiles, making it a very powerful weapon. The ship's control panel can be configured to hold a Cosmo Shot so as to control the Orion Cannon, which can be fired by charging Cosmo Energy via the Orion StarZord docked at the top. The cannon is powerful enough to destroy a Big Consumars in one hit. Battle Orion Ship hanger.png|Orion Battler Hangar Additional Formations Orion Mega Cannon The Orion Mega Cannon is the combination of the Cosmo Megazord, Dragon Master Megazord, Rocket Fire Megazord, Scale Zord, Charmer Zord, Aquila Zord, Orion StarZord and the Orion Battler. Its finisher is the Orion Big Bang Blast: the Cosmo, Dragon Master, and Rocket Fire Megazords deliver a powerful blast from the Orion Mega Cannon. Notes *The Orion Battler is slightly similar to the from . Category:Zords (Space Patrol)